


After Morning Promises

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Licking, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost a year since he’d woken up with someone else in his bed. Even longer since he’d wanted it to happen again. And if there were two people in his bed, well, Tai reasoned, that just meant he got double the amount of good morning kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Morning Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place immediately after Iron Fisting.  
> The focus is on Qrow and Taiyang, with a little bit of James at the end. 
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd, I apologize for any mistakes or typos.

Tai woke surrounded by warmth and a pleasant ache that reminded him that the night before had been well spent.

It had been almost a year since he’d woken up with someone else in his bed. Even longer since he’d wanted it to happen again. And if there were two people in his bed, well, Tai reasoned, that just meant he got double the amount of good morning kisses.

He stretched slowly and grinned when he heard Qrow grumble softly behind him. The arm over his waist tightened briefly and then slid down, tracing Tai’s thigh.

“It is too early to be up,” Qrow mumbled sleepily. He tickled his fingers over Tai’s skin and Tai huffed out a short breath of laughter.

“Part of you is up.”

“Don’t bring logic into this,” Qrow retorted. He scraped his nails over the skin of Tai’s thigh and Tai shivered. “You know, I never did good on my promise,” Qrow murmured. He licked at Tai’s shoulder, teeth nipping, and Tai shivered again.

“What promise was that?” Tai asked.

“I was going to fuck you,” Qrow said, sucking a new mark onto Tai’s skin. “I was going to fuck you but Jimmy distracted me.”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining about it last night,” Tai gasped. He could feel himself growing hard and he rocked back against Qrow and the bed.

“But it’s not last night, now is it,” Qrow said. He brought his hand up to cup Tai’s balls, rolling them slowly between his fingers and Tai cried out softly, back arching. Qrow chuckled and tugged gently; Tai let out a strangled groan and flailed at the bed, reaching out to hold onto the sheets. “And Jimmy boy is still sleeping, so it looks like I’ve got you all to myself.”

“You say that but, ah! All you seem to be doing is talking.” He wiggled his ass back against Qrow. “Scared?”

Qrow snorted and moved his hand – so his hand was wrapped around Tai’s cock – and squeezed. Tai shouted and jerked and Qrow laughed. “Shall we test that?”

“Do your worst,” Tai gasped, and Qrow kissed the back of his neck.

“How about I do my best.” He rolled Tai over onto his stomach and pressed himself against his back, pushing Tai deeper into the bed. Next to them, James let out a soft snore and rolled onto his side to face them. Tai stared at him, and felt himself flush as he realized that he was suddenly harder. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“He’s usually such a light sleeper,” Qrow commented. He reached under the pillow to grab the lube – they hadn’t bothered to put it away after using it last night – and dropped it on the bed next to him. “Guess we wore him out.” He ground his hips against Tai’s ass and Tai groaned. “Let’s see if we can wake him up.”

“Still talking,” Tai managed to say, then grunted as Qrow pushed him deeper into the bed.

“I thought you were the patient one,” Qrow said, and then his hands were at Tai’s ass, cold with lube, and Tai ducked his head, hissing.

“I’m patient when it counts,” Tai told him and spread his legs so Qrow could reach his hole more easily. “And this doesn’t count.”

 “I’ll keep that in for next time,” Qrow said, and then he slid a finger into Tai.

Tai keened into the mattress, pushing his ass against Qrow’s hand. He was still loose from earlier, enough that Qrow was able to slide two fingers in almost immediately.

“Good?” he asked Tai.

Tai whimpered against the sheets. “More,” he said, and Qrow obliged, spreading his fingers to stretch Tai before curling them up, stroking his insides until his fingers brushed against his prostate. Tai cried out, knuckles white where he clutched at the sheets, and arched his body as much as he could beneath Qrow.

Qrow grinned and drew his fingers out, ignoring Tai’s moan only to push three fingers back in, stroking and stretching and brushing against Tai’s prostate until Tai was a shivering, moaning mess beneath him.

“I think I like you like this,” Qrow murmured. He leaned down to lick a stripe of swear off Tai’s back. “Open and oh so very willing beneath me.” He licked at one of the birds flying across Tai’s shoulder and then nibbled at the blank skin next to it. “I could just fuck you open with my fingers all night long and you’d just ask for more, wouldn’t you?”

“Qrow,” Tai whined breathlessly. He tried to raise hips up, tried to drive Qrow’s fingers deeper, but Qrow held him down easily and slid his fingers in and out of Tai easily.

“I could you here for hours, always on the brink, and never coming,” Qrow whispered. His hair tickled the back of Tai’s neck, and Tai took a deep breath, squeezing his shut. “Imagine that, my fingers in your ass, my mouth on your skin, and you unable to do anything.”

Tai shuddered violently and let out a low moan. Qrow chuckled.

“Don’t think I forgot how much you liked it when James held you still,” he told Tai. “I plan to use that to the best of my ability.” He slid his fingers out and then paused, slumping atop of Tai. “Shit,” Qrow grumbled, “I forgot the condoms.”

“I don’t care,” Tai groaned. “Just fuck me already. I’m clean, I trust you, just fuck me.”

“I’m clean too, but…” Qrow trailed off and rubbed at Tai’s ass. “Are you sure?”

“Qrow.” Tai twisted his head until he could look at Qrow out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure.”

Qrow grinned. “If you insist.” He poured some lube into his hand and rubbed it along his cock, his eyes closing halfway at the sensation and Tai watched, his mouth dry, as Qrow stroked himself slowly. “Ready?” Qrow asked a few minutes later, opening his eyes. Tai nodded and Qrow shook his head. “Words, Tai, I know you can use them.”

“Would you stop talking and just fuck me already?”

“There you go,” Qrow said, and slid himself into Tai with one easy movement.

“Fuck,” Tai groaned. Qrow’s hands slid to Tai’s hips, pulling him closer as Qrow ground down against him. “Fuck, Qrow, that’s-it’s…” his voice trailed off into a needy whine as Qrow rotated his hips, rubbing himself against Tai before pulling out, only to slam back in.

“Shit, Tai, you feel so good,” Qrow moaned. He moved one hand to the space between Tai’s shoulder blades, pressing down until Tai couldn’t raise his chest off the bed, and lifted his hips with his other. “I don’t know which I like better, my cock in your mouth or in your ass,” he rolled his hips forward and Tai choked out a groan. “I don’t think it really matters anymore.”

“If you…keep talking this…much…James is going to wake up,” Tai told Qrow in between thrusts.

“Maybe I just like to enjoy myself,” Qrow replied, and then thrust into Tai harder than before. Tai sucked in a breath and then Qrow was thrusting in and out, faster and faster, and Tai stopped worrying about Qrow talking too much and instead focused on the slide of Qrow’s cock, the burn that made him want more, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and the overwhelming pleasure that built inside him as Qrow kept brushing against his prostate.

Tai’s orgasm caught him unaware; he screamed as it ripped through him, graying his vision and sending his shuddering and jerking against Qrow. Qrow, who kept thrusting into Tai, dragging Tai’s orgasm out until Tai was whimpering beneath him, unable to move and feeling each drag of Qrow’s cock as a shiver down his spine.

Qrow thrust one more, then again, and then he collapsed on top of Tai, biting at Tai’s shoulder as he came, hips jerking as he pulsed deep inside Tai.

Qrow kissed Tai’s shoulder, licking over the teeth marks he had left in his skin; Tai wriggled and Qrow nipped at his neck before pulling out of him with a groan. He rolled over onto the space between Tai and James and groaned again as he got comfortable.

“Why weren’t we doing this years ago?” he asked.

Tai laughed weakly and rubbed at his eyes. “We didn’t really know each other, years ago.”

Qrow flapped a hand at him. “What did I tell you about logic?”

Tai rolled his eyes. “If I could remember, I’d tell you.” He shifted and swung an arm over Qrow’s waist. “We should clean up,” he yawned. “We’re going to be a mess in a few hours.”

“You’re both a mess now,” came James’ sleepy drawl.

Tai and Qrow whipped their heads to the side to stare at James; James smiled sleepily and reached out to trace the curve of Qrow’s face and the narrowness of Tai’s face. “I don’t know why you thought it wouldn’t be messy, especially without condoms.” He yawned and drew circles on Qrow’s hip – his fingers just barely touching Tai’s side. “You got the party started without me.”

“Started,” Qrow said with a grin, “but that doesn’t mean it’s finished.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tai groaned, and James laughed.

“Temporarily finished,” James corrected Qrow, and Qrow let out a little huff of agreement that turned into a soft moan as James’ fingers dug into his side. “Let me see what I can do to change that.”

He rolled Qrow onto his side, pulling him close so he could lean in and kiss him. Qrow sighed into the kiss and twined his arms around James’ neck, kissing James back eagerly. Tai watched silently, lust coiling in his belly again as James pushed Qrow onto his back – still kissing him – and slid one hand down to brush Qrow’s stomach, waist, the tops of his thighs.

Qrow broke the kiss with a gasp and tugged at James’ hair. “Tai first,” he told James, and James tilted his head to glance over at Tai. Tai flushed, knowing that his ass was on full display; James didn’t seem to mind. He pushed himself over Qrow until he was on his hands and knees above Tai.

“Well,” he rumbled, voice still husky with sleep, “shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I'll probably write another fic focusing on James having some _fun_ with Tai and Qrow, but it made more sense to stop this one here.
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
